My Last Words to You
by DarkFoxKit
Summary: What were the last words future Vlad and human Danny said to each other before the timeline was permanately changed? Perhaps not everything would have a happy ever after as we all thought. One-shot/TUE


_**Author:**** I don't normally do one-shots too often, but I felt like doing something angst. After watching The Ultimate Enemy again I wondered what if the human Danny actually survived and saw his past self even though his past self never saw him? Would human future Danny WANT to give up the bond he and Vlad made over the years? Just because the future looked bad doesn't mean it'll be a happy ever after for everyone just because the past never came to be and I decided to write this little story out of what could've been Vlad and Danny's thoughts before the timeline was permantely changed.**_

_**Disclaimer: Sorry, I'm not Butch Hartman, I'm just a girl who likes writing fanfictions.**_

* * *

_**Danny Phantom**_

_**My Last Words to You**_

After Vlad ripped the Time Medallion out of the past Danny he popped back to his own time. But after he did a voice was heard, "So you trusted him after all, that's not like you Vlad."

Vlad just chuckled, "I suppose not, but then he is like a son I've never had... just like you, Daniel."

A young man walked out of the shadows, he had been in hiding from his younger self. This Danny is clearly older but he didn't look that much different form his younger self; his hair was still the same black tuff as it was when he was 14, he's just taller and has a scar on his face.

"Why didn't you tell him that I had survived?" Danny asked, refering to when Vlad told the younger half ghost that his human self was apparently killed after Dan came into being. Dan couldn't kill his human half, because even though they were no longer the same person anymore they are still connected, so if Danny died then Dan would've cease to be.

Vlad gave him a sad sigh, "I never said you died Daniel, I only told him what was necessary."

Danny sat down beside the old man he had come to see as his family, "It's been ten years already, huh? I can't believe how young and hopeful I was back then, it's almost surreal to have seen my own younger self, back when my friends and family were still alive, back when I was barely getting by with my ghost powers."

Vlad couldn't help but give a chuckle, "Yes, those were the days, huh?"

But then Danny frowned and looked down, "... Back when we were enemies... and I only saw things in black and white; if you did bad things then I saw you as an evil enemy, if you did good thing then I see you as a friend or ally. It's sad that it took the death of the ones I loved for me to realize not everything is as black and white as I made them to be."

Vlad watched the young man he had grown to love as a dear nephew, he wished he could call the young man his son but he knew he didn't have the right. Vlad use to despise Jack Fenton with every fiber of his being, but, like with Daniel here, it took the death of them and the lost of his own ghost powers for him to realize how foolish he's been.

The two former half ghosts sat in silence for a few minutes until Danny spoke up again, "So... if my younger self is able to change the past... what would that mean for us?"

Vlad responded with a sigh and shook his head, "I suppose we would cease to exist Daniel, this future cannot exist if the past is changed. No more destruction, no more hardships, no more Dan, it's for the better this way."

Danny nodded but then he gave a sad sigh, "But it would also mean... we would be enemies again. Vlad, I don't want to see you as an enemy anymore, you've helped me when I lost everything, even now when our ghost halves merged and became the dark Dan we knew today and destroyed everything you had, you still helped me."

Vlad gave the young man a small smile, "So I did Daniel..."

"So then why did you help the past me if this means you'll be the bitter old ghost as you were before?"

"... Well Danny, perhaps the reason why your younger self was here in the first place meant that this future should have never came to be. Even if it means going back to being the lonely old ghost, as you so put it, I did it because it's the right thing to do. Your family and friends will be alive again, you'll be happy and your ghost half would not be the ghost demon that he is now."

Danny frowned as he looked at Vlad.

Vlad knew what the young man was thinking, "I know, I know; sacrificing my own happiness for yours isn't like me at all, is it? But then you knew from the very beginning when you saw your past self here that this means the future will be changed."

"Vlad... how can I go back to being Danny Phantom again after all that's happen? I want a better future than this but I also don't want us to be enemies again..."

"Neither do I Danny, but I've seen the guilt and sadness in your eyes ever since Dan came into being. You still blame yourself for all that's happened in this world don't you? You can't tell me you're truly happy with this future." Vlad looked at the old picture of Jack, himself and Maddie.

Danny felt a tear drop from his baby blue eyes, he quickly wipped it, "No, I'm not happy with this future. I have so many regrets, so many things I wish I could've taken back... and when I saw my younger self I knew this meant the future, this future, is going to change, going to be different. But Vlad... what if this means you'll end up... being all alone? I don't want that, but if the future does change then I wouldn't care anymore would I?"

Vlad put a hand on the former halfa's shoulder, "I can't say for sure what will happen once the past is changed Danny. I don't want to go back to hating Jack again, in fact I'd rather try to reconnect with him... but once the past is changed and this future is permanately altered all the experience and memories we've gained here will cease to exist."

Danny felt more tears falling, "But it's not fair... I mean yes I want this horrible future to change for the better, what it could've been if the Nasty Burger didn't explode and took my friends and family with it, but... I don't want all that we've been through to have been for nothing! Vlad... you may not be my dad, but you're very close to me... I don't want that to change, past, present or future."

Vlad kept his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "And neither do I Daniel, but think about it for a minute; if you had to choose between these two impossible choices, what would you do? You were Danny Phantom, a hero, once, surely you'd know the answer to that."

Danny nodded, "I do... but that doesn't make it any easier... Vlad, why didn't you tell my younger self the full story? Why didn't you tell him what really happened instead of just giving him the short version?"

The older former halfa shook his head, "He didn't have a lot of time, and I meant what I told you earlier; I only told him what was necessary. Why did _you_ hide from him?"

The younger former halfa shrugged, "I guess I felt too ashamed to face the person who I once was."

Danny then stood up and looked at Vlad, "When I first met you... and found out you were half ghost like I was and that you loved Mom and wanted to kill Dad... and wanted me to be your son and apprentice I had thought you were just a crazy old fruit-loop who needed to get a cat."

"..." Vlad silently looked at the young man before him, knowing he had more to say.

When Vlad didn't give a verbal response, Danny continued, "... You were so much stronger than me, you had way more experience than I did, I had no hope of defeating you in a battle... I was scared of you and thought of you as only an enemy. But... after you had taken me in, even after what happened with our ghost halves, you always took care of me, you did everything you could help cheer me up, make me feel better and at home... and you even told me your story of how Mom and Dad visited you in the hospital but then stopped recently, leaving you all alone, and then you find out the love of your life was marrying the very person who put you in the hospital... I can understand why you felt so bitter, why you felt the way you did."

Danny smiled at Vlad, "And I know not everything is so simple, not everything is just black and white, good and evil. You had so much pain and hate that it hurts, you wanted it to go away, you wanted to get rid of the person who gave you so much pain and hate and take back what you feel should've been yours. And even though you went about it the wrong way... you had your reasons... I wish things could've been different when we first met at the reunion, perhaps then I wouldn't feel this regret of changing the past."

Vlad gave Danny a sad smile, "I agree with you Daniel, perhaps if I wasn't so warped with hate I could've reconnected with Jack and have a happy family that way instead of trying so hard to take what I could've gotten by just simply asking for it. I've lost it all the second I tried to get you to reannounce your father. I realize now what I did was wrong and wish for a second chance... and even though once the past is altered and I get that chance... I won't realize it enough to even use it. I suppose for everything we'll gain from this... there is also something precious we must lose in return."

Danny sat down again beside the man he had come to love as a family. "But it doesn't seem fair Vlad... I get my own friends and family back and you get... bitterness and lonliness."

"Life is never fair Daniel." Vlad answered sadly.

Suddenly everything around them began changing, the ruins around them began flashing and flickering to a big mansion, Danny looked down as he saw his body beginning to glow and slowly fading away. "What's happening?"

"It seems the past Daniel had succeeded in changing the past... and it looks like you're going to return to your own home now." Vlad said as the young man kept his eyes on the man as their future began changing.

"Vlad..."

But Vlad gave him a smile, "It's okay Danny, even if we're enemies again and I'm left all alone... at least you'll finally live the life you were meant to live. Even if we don't remember... I'm very happy for your forgivness and love... even if we will cease to exist... at least I can be at peace knowing I had done something right in the end."

Danny gave Vlad a tight hug as his body disappeared in the light, Danny heard Vlad's voice once more, "And I'm happy that I can see your Mother again as well."

...

The young 14 year old Danny woke up in his bed, he felt wet tears on his cheeks... he had been crying. Danny looked out the window... it's been a few weeks since he prevented the Nasty Burger's explosion and saved his family and friends' lives, thanks to the alternate Vlad and Clockwork, but that dream... he wasn't sure if it was real or not, but if it was... did that mean his human self really did survive? He and Vlad sounded really close and showed signs of regret when they began disappearing when the present was changed.

Danny felt sad himself, Vlad and his future human self wanted a better future but they didn't want to lose the prescious bond they had created for each other. Danny was happy his friends and family are alive and well, but at what price? Could he ever actually get along with Vlad even knowing the man was bitter and alone? Maybe someday he would...

"Danny! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Jazz called him.

"Coming Jazz!" but until that day comes... he'll just have to take life head on.

* * *

**_Author: Well there you have it, I apologize if Danny and Vlad seemed out of character but I figured they would have a lot of regrets. And like I said this is only from my on take of what could've happened after the younger Danny went back to his present to change it. I hope you guys will leave a thoughtful review on the story and try not to be too picky on things like grammer or typoes. Oh and if anyone wants to expand on this little one-shot, feel free to do it, it'll be cool to see what you could come up with._**


End file.
